JOYday Event: Because Your Voice
by Rheacho
Summary: Kyuhyun akan selalu tegang dengan mudahnya hanya dengan mendengar suara Sungmin. Padahal mereka hanya teman biasa. Bagaimana cara Sungmin menghadapi Kyuhyun?/KYUMIN AS ALWAYS/YAOI/CH1
1. Chapter 1

**~Because Your Sound~**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin as always**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO ^^**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYer**

**.**

**.**

"Aaah… ahh… aaaghh…. " Kyuhyun terengah-engah ketika merasakan gesekan di juniornya. Terdengar samar suara erangan serak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mengerang untukku, Sungmin…." Perintah Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang ia sebut 'Sungmin'. Matanya tertutup dan bibirnya terbuka seakan menandakan bahwa ia sedang menikmati permainannya sekarang.

"Aaahhhh, Kyuhhh… aaanghh…." Dan Sungmin mematuhi apa yang di perintahkan oleh Kyuhyun. Mengerang untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Erangan itu lolos dari bibir pouty berwarna pink yang sudah sangat menggoda ketika sedang mendesah.

Semakin lama tanpa ia sadari gesekan di juniornya semakin cepat. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lama. Erangannya sudah bagaikan music yang berputar erotis di kepalanya dan Semakin membuat klimaksnya semakin dekat. Ia tutup matanya semakin rapat dan semakin menikmati pijatan di bagian selengkangannya.

"Lebihhh… cepatthh, Kyuuhhh…." Sungmin terengah dan merintih nikmat ketika ia pun merasakan sesuatu siap untuk di ledakkan.

Kyuhyun mulai memegang pinggulnya. Bergerak lebih cepat dan membuat ia mengambil alih semuanya. Rasanya begitu nikmat, ia membutuhkannya lebih.

"Oh _My-Fuck…._" Kyuhyun bergumam dan berteriak ketika akhirnya ia datang. Spermanya sudah keluar dan memenuhi tangannya. Karena berantakan terpaksa ia raih selimut dan menyeka spermanya dengan selimutnya. Setelah selesai mengelap semuanya, Kyuhyun meraih telepon yang berada di kasurnya dan menekan tombol loudspeaker.

"Ini menakjubkan, Min. Terimakasih." ia masih terengah dan meniup-niup telepon karena masih kewalahan akibat orgasmenya yang sangat hebat.

"Terimaskasih kembali Kyuhyunnie~!" Ucap Sungmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun dengan suara manjanya dan tak lupa senyum indah yang terlukis indah di bibir plumnya.

"Aku akan menelponmu besok sepulang sekolah."

"Seperti biasa, ok bye!"

Clik! Tut… tut…tut….

Setelah Sungmin menutup teleponnya, Kyuhyun mendesah puas dan mulai membersihkan tempat tidurnya yang sedikit, mmm.. becek karena aktivitasnya tadi. Tepat selesai membersihkan kasurnya, Nyonya Cho mengetuk pintu.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja,?"

"Ya. Baru saja aku selesai menelpon Sungmin." Kyuhyun berteriak dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat turun sebelum 20menit. Makan malam akan di mulai."Ucap nyonya Cho dan langsung pergi.

Sudah satu bulan terakhir mereka melakukan ini. Kyuhyun akan menelpon Sungmin setiap ia membutuhkan pelepasan dan meminta Sungmin untuk mengerang saat ia melakukan masturbasi. Itu adalah kesepakatan mereka berdua, dan menjadi teman baik Sungmin adalah pilihan yang bagus. Sungmin sangat baik dan tak pernah menolak untuk melakukan ini. "Hanya Suara mu yang paling feminim dan menggairahkan. Akan terasa aneh jika aku memintanya pada orang lain." Itu adalah alasan Kyuhyun saat membujuk Sungmin. Tanpa perlawanan Sungmin pun tak bisa berkata tidak.

Suara Ryeowook yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin saja di kesampingkan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah sangat tergila-gila dengan desahan dan erangan Sungmin. Ia pun harus mengakui bahwa suara Sungmin sangat nikmat untuk di dengar dan memudahkan sang 'adik' bangun dengan cepat. Padahal Kyuhyun bukan seorang gay.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa orgasme ternikmat adalah saat mendengar erangan seksi Sungmin. Ia akan menegang begitu mudahnya dan datang lebih cepat. Suara feminim Sungmin pun dapat membangkitkan hasratnya untuk memiliki Sungmin seorang diri.

"Hah… aku lelah. Suaranya memang yang terbaik. Huh! Aku naik dengan mudah dan keluar dengan cepat hanya dengan suaranya saja. Kenapa seperti itu, eoh? Dia sungguh menggoda. Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan dia melakukan hal itu pada orang lain." Gumam Kyuhyun bertekad dalam hati sebelum ia pergi makan dan larut dalam mimpi indahnya malam ini.

.

.

.

Cicitan burung mulai berbunyi. Menyanyikan senandung melody pagi menandakan betapa cerahnya pagi ini. Berbeda dengan seseorang yang masih bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya sekarang. Tidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuh hampir telanjangnya yang hanya sebatas pinggang. Ia masih menggunakan celana pendek selutut karena bekas kegiatannya semalam dengan partner telponnya. Sebut saja, Kyuhyun.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"_Chagiya~_ sudah pagi… mau sampai kapan di bawah selimutmu terus?" Ucap Nyonya Cho yang tiba-tiba saja langsung masuk setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung bergeleng-geleng ria setelah melihat keadaan putra bungsunya yang masih terlelap di bawah selimut hangatnya.

Dengan sigap, di singkapnya selimut penutup itu kearah samping dan memperlihatkan keadaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Hais…haiiish… ada apa dengan putra _eomma_? Kenapa tidak memakai baju tidurmu, hmm? Dan…" Nyonya Cho mulai mengendus ke sekeliling Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit tercium bau sperma akibat kegiatannya semalam. Walaupun di bersihkan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengganti sarung bantal yang terkena sedikit semburan cairan Kyuhyun. "Kau bau sekali _chagi~…_ apa yang kau lakukan, hmm? Kau bermimpi sesuatu?" Tanya Nyonya Cho ringan.

Nyonya Cho sama sekali tidak kaget. Ya maklum saja, Kyuhyun seorang pria. Bukan suatu hal yang aneh jika mencium bau-bau yang tidak sedap di pagi hari. Apa lagi bau…eumm―sperma.

"Eumm~ _eomma_… ini semua ulah Sungmin.." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. Ya walau pun sedikit bergumam, Nyonya Cho masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan putranya.

"Sungmin?" Tanya heran Nyonya Cho.

"Hmmm… suaranya Sungmin…."

Baiklah, Nyonya Cho mulai tersenyum sekarang. Ia tidak akan marah hanya karena hal ini. Sungmin dan Nyonya Cho saling kenal. Keluarga mereka juga dekat. Nyonya Cho juga tau Sungmin seperti apa –apalagi suaranya yang memang bisa di bilang….sexy untuk seorang pria. Tidak aneh jika putra bungsunya masturbasi hanya karena suara Sungmin.

"Baiklah… ayo cepat bangun. Kau harus ke sekolah sayang."

"Ne~" Jawab Kyuhyun malas dan langsung bangun lalu berjalan kearah toilet dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Mungkin saja bocah itu akan melanjutkan tidurnya di toilet. Siapa yang tahu.

Nyonya Cho yang melihat aksi putra bungsunya hanya bisa tersenyum heran. Masih saja malas walaupun sudah beranjak dewasa.

.

.

.

Hai~~ ^^/*

Ketemu lagi dengan FIC Rated-M dari saya J

Map yaaah bulan puasa XD yang ga suka, jangan baca :P

Fic ini saya persembahin untuk para JOYer ^^

.

.

Continue or delet?


	2. Chapter 2

**~Because Your Voice~**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin as always**

**.**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**Disclaimer: FF ini MURNI MILIK Author KyuMin86EunHae dalam bahsa inggris. Saya hanya meREKAME dan SEDIKT merubah alur cerita. Akan menemukan perbedaan dengan yang asli.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO ^^**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**Happy Reading JOYer**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di sekolah adalah hal yang paling membosankan untuk Kyuhyun. Kalau saja ia satu sekolah dengan Sungmin pasti akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Bisa saja ia membawa Sungmin ke restroom dan menyuruhnya untuk mengerang. Indah bukan khayalan Tuan muda Cho satu ini.

"HEI. KYU! Kau dengar tidak?" Teriak seseorang bertubuh tegap yang sejak dari tadi terus berbicara di samping Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Memang kau bicara apa Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun kelewat polos.

"YAK! Sialan kau bocah! Kau tak mendengarkanku, eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku bicara panjang lebar dan kau mengabaikan ku. Ya Tuhan…. Betapa sakit hatinya aku di perlakukan tidak adil oleh bocah menyebalkan sepertimu. Kalau kau bukan salah satu dari anggota komite sekolah, mungkin saja aku sudah menghajarmu!" Lelaki itu mulai berceramah(?).

"Oh… yasudah ya Siwon hyung… aku ada urusan." Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Siwon.

"YAK! Bocah brengsek! Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau telpon Sungmin."

Sekejap setelah meneriakan apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan, lelaki itu sudah menghilang dari keramaian di depan sana. Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng kesal. Kyuhyun sering bercerita mengenai seseorang yang bernama 'Sungmin'. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Siwon. Walaupun Kyuhyun sering kepergok sedang menelpon Sungmin, tapi lelaki itu tak pernah diizinkan untuk menyapa seseorang yang bernama Sungmin itu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu satu tahun yang lalu dalam acara reuni keluarga mereka. Keluarga mereka bisa di bilang sangat dekat. Karena Orangtua Kyuhyun sudah berteman dekat dengan Orangtua-nya Sungmin. Mereka sudah berteman dari jaman mereka bersekolah dulu. Jadi tidak aneh kalau mereka memang terlihat 'sangat' dekat.

Awal bertemu Sungmin adalah suatu hal yang tak pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan. Kyuhyun pernah berfikir Sungmin adalah seorang perempuan. Tangannya yang halus ketika ia menyentuhnya dan suaranya yang lembut yang terdengar sangat sexy. Walaupun saat itu Sungmin menggunakan pakaian pria, tapi itu tidak bisa merubah perkiraan Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja Sungmin itu…. Tomboy. Siapa yang tau..

Tapi seketika ia harus menepis semua perkiraannya…

Sungmin benar-benar seorang pria…. Dan Kyuhyun melihat itu di toilet. Sungmin yang kepergok, hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Dari situlah Kyuhyun memberanikan diri meminta nomer ponsel pada Sungmin. Yaaa…. Walaupun niatnya di awal tidak bermaksud melakukan sex phone.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di restroom. Ia ingin bicara dengan Sungmin. Mengobrol dengan Sungmin sangat menyenangkan baginya.

**"Hei Kyu~ ada apa menelpon?" **Sapa Sungmin di sebrang telpon.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

**"Tentu tidak. Kau tak menggangguku, Kyu~ Aku sedang di kantin."**

"Apa kau tidak ada kelas?"

**"Baru saja selesai ujian praktek. Dan kau, apa kau tak ada kelas?"**

"Ada…tapi aku ingin mendengar suaramu dulu."

**"Kau ini. Kau sedang dimana sekarang?"**

"Di restroom."

**"Apa kau merindukan ku juga?"**

"Aku merindukan mu dan suara mu, Min. Kita sudah hampir 2 minggu tidak bertemu."

**"Ohhh~ ya? Gambarkan kerinduanmu pada ku, Kyunniieehh~~"** Sungmin mulai menggoda.

'SHIT'

"Jangan pernah mendesah seperti itu jika kau sedang bersama teman-teman mu, ingat!"

**"Eummhh~~ aku sedang sendirian Kyuhh~ apa kau ingin mendengar erangan ku lagi? Gambarkan dulu sebagaimana rindunya kau pada ku, baby~"**

"Jangan menggoda ku Min!"

**"Aku tidak menggodamu. Kau saja yang terlalu…..eummhhh….berlebihan."**

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pulang sekolah, kita harus bertemu! Kau harus datang ke rumah ku! Tidak ada bantahan, Sungmin!"

.

.

.

Berjalan terburu-buru seperti orang yang sedang ingin pergi ketoilet. Membuka kasar gerbang halaman rumah sampai terdengar suara 'BRAK'. Sungguh Cho Kyuhyun sedang gila siang ini. Bagaimana tidak, Ia sedang menarik paksa lengan seorang lelaki manis yang berjalan sedikit berlari di belakangnya.

"Kyu! Tidak usah seperti ini!"

"Tidak Min! kau yang membuat ku seperti ini!"

"Tapi Ahjumma bisa curiga."

"Tidak akan!"

Dan ketika mereka sampai tepat di depan pintu, seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintunya seraya menatap horror wajah yang sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Kyu! Sedang apa? Bukankah ini masih pukul dua siang."

"Hai, Bu~ aku ada perlu dengan Sungmin." Ucapnya kelewat santai.

"Selamat siang Ahjumma, sudah lama aku tak main kesini." Sapa Sungmin ketika ia sedikit bergeser untuk menyapa ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ ya selamat siang Sungmin. kalau begitu, silahkan masuk. Kyu~ ibu ada sedikit urusan dengan teman-teman. Tolong jaga rumah dan jangan buat keributan. Apalagi sampai membuat semuanya berantakan."

"Ya bu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kecuali bocah ini." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin dengan tatapan matanya.

"Aku?" Ucap Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Bye bu~"

.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar teburu-buru. Setelah berbincang sedikit di pintu masuk dengan ibu Kyuhyun, lelaki jangkung itu segera menyeret Sungmin ke kamarnya. Menguncinya dan juga menutup gordennya. Sedikit aneh jika dipikirkan oleh logika. Hei! Ini siang hari. Bukankah menutup gorden dilakukan saat malam tiba. Atau mungkin saja…..yasudahlah.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan kasar~"

"Maaf Min…aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya sedikit tidak tahan."

"Ku harap kau bisa bersabar, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah~ kemarikan ponselmu!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. " For what?"

"Aku tau kau banyak melakukan selca. Mulai dari yang lucu, menggemaskan dan membuatku sedikit bernafsu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah Sungmin! jangan banyak bertanya. Ayolah~ kemarikan!"

"Oh~ oke.."

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin meraih ponselnya yang berada di kantung celana sebelah kanannya. Ia menyerahkan ponsel canggih itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun hendak meraihnya, —

"Eits~ tidak semudah itu, tuan tampan Cho Kyuhyun~"

"Jangan main-main Sungmin! cepat berikan!"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia menaruh tangannya yang terdapat ponselnya di belakang tubuhnya. Ia condongkan tubuhnya kearah depan dan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Poppo~" Desah Sungmin.

'OH, SHIT LEE SUNGMIN!'

Tanpa aba-aba dan sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera menarik tubuh sintal itu dalam dekapannya. Memenjarakan bibir shaped-M milik Sungmin dengan bibir kissable miliknya. Sungmin mengerang ketika bibir Kyuhyun semakin melahap habis bibir sexynya. Melumat kasar dan menghisap dalam segala apapun yang terdapat di bibir merah muda itu.

"Nghh~"

Lenguhan tertahan yang membuat aksi Kyuhyun semakin brutal. Ia lesakan lidah kenyal nan panjang miliknya untuk mengeksplorasi apa yang terdapat dalam rongga hangat milik Sungmin. Mengabsen semua penghuninya dan mulai menghisap lidah benda kenyal pasangan mainnya.

"Hmmpphh~ nghhh~ nguhhh~"

Tangan yang tadinya hanya mengusap dan menekan tengkuk Sungmin, kini sudah beralih fungsi. Tangan itu sudah berpindah. Ia mengusap sesuatu yang harusnya tak ia husap. Meraba sesuatu yang harusnya tak ia raba. Sekejap lelaki tampan itu tersenyum. Ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia hisap juga.

NIPPLE!

Ya~ Kyuhyun juga ingin menghisap benda kemerahan yang selalu ingin ia kulum, hisap dan cubit. Benda berasa hambar yang membuat ia mudah trun on ketika melihatnya.

Jempol itu sudah mulai mengusap dari luar permukaan baju sekolah yang Sungmin kenakan. Sungmin semakin menutup matanya rapat saat sensasi nikmat ia dapatkan dari sentuhan itu. Sungmin semakin mengerang dalam kuluman panas dan basah bibir Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang, itu semua harus berakhir…

TOK TOK TOK!

"Kyuhyun~ kenapa mengunci pintunya. Biarkan Sungmin makan dulu sebelum kalian melanjutkan belajarnya." Teriak nyonya Cho dari luar.

Dengan sangat kecewa, Kyuhyun mengakhiri semuanya. Ia jilat belahan merah kesukaannya untuk mengakhiri sesi panas di pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin.

Lelaki manis itu terengah. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi kanan kirinya. Kyuhyun selalu berhasil melakukan ini.

"Maaf Min~ kita lanjutkan nanti.." Ucap Kyuhyun parau. "YA bu~ sebentar lagi kami keluar." Lanjutnya dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

Ohhow~ bukan saatnya Cho Kyuhyun~ ^^

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Hai hai ^^ ada yang masih ingat? saya harap iya =,_= maaf syekali untuk publish yang sangat lama. Ini juga bingung gimana alurnya XD maaf for TYPO dan bacaan yang acak-acakan. Boleh jambak deh boleh.. :P

Oiya, ada yang Tanya ini remake atau bukan yah? Iya ^^ saya remake.. kemarin lupa cantumin disclaimernya.. cuman sepertinya saya ga terlalu ngikutin cerita aslinya. Hanya awal saja ^^

Kebelakang, cerita ini akan sangat berbeda dengan aslinya… ^^ saya harap teman-teman tidak menuduh saya mengcopy paste yah ^^ so…ikutin aja ceritanya.. jika masih ada kemiripan, teman teman boleh menuding saya dengan segala tudingan yang ingin teman-teman tunjukan ^_^

Last~ thank you ^^

RheaCho, 26 September 2013 |23:17


End file.
